Un Noel capricieux
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Même la Mort peut être capricieuse, et surtout pour Noel, et c'est pire lorsqu'elle est accompagnée! (Crack! Fic)


**Hello! Tardivement et après une bataille acharné avec notre site adoré, voici un OS sorti de nulle part sur Noel, entre deux personnages très secondaires, dont l'un n'est pas encore apparu dans la série, d'ailleurs!**

**Discours habituel, Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas^^**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Assis confortablement sur un Trône de plumes, un grand être contemplait son ami faire les cent pas en attendant les derniers coups de l'horloge céleste annoncer que Noel, cette fête totalement célébrée dans le monde, était enfin fini. Ce qui n'allait pas se produire avant quelques heures. A bout et nauséeux de voir son bon ami en noir marcher sans s'arrêter, l'être, de sa voix forte, s'exclama.

-Mon ami, la Mort, arrête de marcher, tu m'empêches de me concentrer sur mes enfants se débauchant volontiers avec des démons !

-Oh par Merlin, tu regardes encore l'union d'un couple maudit ?! Mon cher Dieu, je ne t'imaginais pas aussi...peu original. Vas donc regarder autre chose !

-Non, sanglant visage pâle, ce n'est pas leur union contre nature que je regarde, c'est ce qu'ils auront pour Noel ! Ma fille, ma pauvre fille, comment va-t-elle pouvoir donner naissance à un Nephilim amélioré sans perdre de plumes ?! Et ce démon qui ne va pas arranger les choses...nom de mon nom, pourquoi ai-je accepté de bénir leur union ?! Surtout entre un de mes enfants et ce démon, Crowley ! se lamenta Dieu, baissant la tête.

La Mort le regarda avec son habituel regard plein d'ironie et de moqueries. Alors son ami de toujours, celui qu'il avait vu naître, se laissait aller à une crise nerfs juste parce qu'il allait être grand père ?! Franchement, quelle idiotie...mais venant de Dieu, ce n'était pas si étonnant. Dieu et ses crises de nerfs à plein temps, quelle plaie ! Et lui, il aurait un cadeau. La Mort grommela intérieurement puis vint s'asseoir sur son cher Trône de crânes sublimement sculpté.

-Ne te plains donc pas, toi tu auras un cadeau, moi, qu'aurais-je pour fêter la naissance de ton prophète ?!

-Quelques cinquantaines de milliers d'âmes ? tenta Dieu, essayant de reprendre un air assuré et sérieux.

-Oui, juste ça ! Mon ami que j'ai vu naître, voudrais-tu me faire un cadeau PLUS estimable ?! Tu vas finir par devenir radin avec moi !

-La Mort, voyons, que puis-je t'offrir d'autres que des âmes à faucher ? Je suis peut-être Dieu, mais si aucune femme ne veut te toucher, ce n'est pas de ma faute et je ne peux rien faire ! se défendit le Créateur, semblant se moquer avec joie de son ami.

Ce dernier n'apprécia bien sûr pas la plaisanterie. D'une, il ne voulait pas non plus copuler avec une femme, puisque celles-ci finissaient toujours par mourir dans ses bras aussi pâles que lui-même, et de deux, lui offrir cela comme cadeau de Noel serait la pire offrande qu'on pourrait lui offrir !

-Tu sais parfaitement ce que je désire. Tu m'as accordé l'âme de Jules César...

-Que j'aimais beaucoup, commença Dieu.

-Ainsi que de ces dictateurs sans cervelles.

-Que je haïssais par-dessus tout pour oser ce qu'ils ont osé f...

-Et aussi la tête de Anne Boleyn...

-La douce enfant, j'aurais dû lui accorder une...

-Et tu m'as aussi offert l'âme de ce personnage noir qui devait mourir, tu sais, un certain...Vador...

-Non, mon ami dont la mémoire se détériore, je ne t'ai jamais offert mon bien-aimé Vador comme cadeau ! Je l'aimais trop pour ça...il était si magnifique avec sa cape noire virevoltant, et sa respiration à couper le souffle, et son corps...quoi, pourquoi un tel regard ? Bon, très bien, j'arrête de te couper dans tes élans de paroles, et je t'en prie, dis-moi donc ce qui pourrait consoler ta rage. Quel cadeau de Noel serait assez sombre pour toi ? grommela le Créateur, mécontent qu'on ait évoqué à lui l'image de son méchant favori.

La Mort renifla, l'air de se moquer de lui encore une fois. Bien sûr que son ami extravagant savait ce qu'il désirait avoir, mais il fallait qu'il l'entende lui demander. Toujours comme ça, ce Dieu. Il avait toujours besoin qu'on le supplie à genoux, mais foi de la Mort, il ne s'agenouillerait jamais devant son compagnon d'infortune ! Le sol trop blanc salirait ses habits impeccablement noirs.

-L'âme d'un Winchester. Tu me dois l'âme d'un Winchester ! J'avoue préférer Dean à Sam, mais récemment j'ai trouvé un certain intérêt à l'âme du véhicule de ton bien-aimé...

-Si jamais tu oses évoquer le nom de l'Etoile du Matin, je te reprends toutes les âmes que je t'ai offerte à Noel ! menaça alors Dieu, serrant les poings à l'entente de l'allusion à son second fils.

-Très bien, si tu tiens à oublier Lucifer...je te disais donc que je porte un intérêt tout particulier à Sam Winchester, mais que je me contenterais de Dean si tu me l'offres. Mais je veux un Winchester pour Noel ! Une âme sombre et vaillante, une âme qui ne perd jamais espoir mais qui veut se reposer...quel plaisir à contempler ! C'est presque de l'admiration, en fait..., accepta-t-il d'avouer, pas le moindre du monde gêné par le regard meurtrier que lui lançait son ami depuis la prononciation du nom interdit.

-Stupide cadavre..., grommela le Père éternel dans sa barbe.

-Imbécile à auréole...

-Faucheuse féminisée !

-Papa Noel !

-Père Fouettard !

Une bataille de noms magnifiquement trouvés s'engagea rapidement entre les amis les plus soudés que l'univers eut connu, soit les amis les plus ennemis qui étaient. Finalement, après que la bataille eut durée plus longtemps que prévu, ils finirent par s'arrêter, à court d'expressions douces à leurs oreilles.

-Très bien, je t'accorderais l'âme de Sam Winchester en mariage ! soupira Dieu, alors qu'il se servait une petite coupe de vin pour désaltérer sa pauvre gorge.

Et ce fut la Mort qui, buvant elle aussi, recracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche. Seigneur nom de son pire ami, que venait de dire ce ridicule petit barbu ?!

-Si tu m'obliges à unir mon être à l'âme de ce gamin de milliards d'années mon cadet, je te promets que Crowley et son amante brune mystère vont avoir droit à un deuil le jour même de Noel !

-Ah non, on touche pas à mes jumeaux petits-fils !

-J...jumeaux ?! s'étonna la Mort.

-Oui, ils seront deux ! Ma pauvre fille, elle va me hurler dessus après...je suis désolée, petite bureaucrate, mais quand on s'unit à un démon, faut bien s'attendre à quelques imprévus...et je crois que je vais aussi rappeler ce genre d'imprévus à Castiel lorsqu'il récupérera Meg de l'enfer. Ca ne serait pas inutile de prévenir toutes les jeunes demoiselles qui toucheront Sam aussi...les pauvres, elles ne savent pas qu'un ange vit en lui !

-Est-ce utile de rappeler à cet idiot de papa Noel que le sujet même ne le sait pas ?

-Ne recommence pas, Voldemort !

-Dumbledore...

-Tu n'es pas original, Palpatine, grommela Dieu.

-Mais je suis le plus vieux, cher Gandalf !

FIN

* * *

**Tiré par les cheveux? Oui! Des critiques? Des tomates? Des chocolats? Je vous en prie, j'accepte tout (sauf le poisson)**

**Et joyeuses fêtes de fin d'année (:**


End file.
